The one for me
by ScarlettMystery
Summary: Sesshomaru can't stop thinking about kagome! Kagome is in the forest alone! Why? What happend? And were is Inuyasha? Read and find out!O and I don't own Inuyasha!
1. Chapter one! I don't own Inuyasha!

* Hiya everyone this is my first fanfiction so please please don't flame me! OK no more talk read O and don't forget to reveiw!!!*  
  
"Wow this place is beautiful!" Kagome said while looking at Sesshomaru's fortress. "No your beautiful kagome.That's it I'm going to make her my mate she is everything I could ever dream of. brave, beautiful, smart, she is more of a demon than a human and she well be mine. My baka of a brother didn't know what he had he should'nt of did what he did to her.Sesshomarus thought while look at her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Keade!" Kagome said cheerfully as walking into the hut. Kagome had just came back for her time.She was hoping to she Inuyasha but he was no were to be found."Hello Kagome ye back already!?" Keade ask while cooking some Stew. "Yep have you seen Inuyasha!? she ask a little upset that he was'nt hear to greet her."Last I've seen he went into the forest!" Keade said while poring the stew into a bowl."I'll be back save some stew for me please!" She said while running into the forest. "Poor child she is going to be heart broken when he finds Kikyo and Inuyasha together." Keade said while sipping the stew. ~~~~Were Kagome is~~~~~ "I hear Inuyasha voice I wounder who he's talking to!? Kagome said while jogging to were Inuyasha voice was when she got there she sat the worst site ever to be seen. It was Inuyasha and *guess who* Kikyo *You guessed right* thery were in a tight enbrace. "Inuyasha do you love me or my incarnation!? She ask while looking in to his golden eyes. "Kikyo I love you and only you. Kagome is nothing but a copy, the original is so much better.I don't even think of her as a friend" He said moving in for her cold lips. *Eww You nasty demon* At this point Kagome was in tears she ran the brances on trees were cutting her leg but she didn't care she ran untel she could'nt run anymore. Were she ran was into the Westlands.*I stop at kissing because I don't like Kikyo and that was enough of that" ~~~~~At Sesshomaru's camp~~~~ "Sessshomarus-sama, Rin picked some flowers for you!" Rin said in a happy and cheerfull way."Rin hold on to those I will be right back." Sesshomaru said while getting up and going into the dark forest."I smell Kagome and she's crying.I have'nt been abell to get the girl out of my mind sence she pulles out the Tetsiga *Sp?* She has the most beautiful sent Chocolate and Vanilla. She most brave she stud up to me when no human has ever done that she-Agh there I go again I must stop I can be attracted to a human but she can't be a human she pulled out the Tetsiga." Sesshomarus was pulled out of thought when he reached kagome!  
  
"Why are you on my land Inuyasha wench" Sesshomarus ask in and Ice tone! *Meaning very cold tone*  
  
"I'm not Inuyasha's ANYTHING!!! and the names Kagome Ka-go-me!" she said looking at the ground.  
  
"Good the you will be mine! Sesshomarus thought "Why are you crying Kagome!?" he said gently *WHAT!? FAINTS* with a bit of worry in his voice.  
  
"Inuyasha he's in love with Kikyo who is made of clay and dirt he said he did'nt even see me as a friend I never want to see him again!" Kagome said with tears runing down her face.  
  
"My brother is such a baka he has a beautiful young girl and he picks clay and bones over this.He needs pryer well his lost my gane."He thought "I have a feeling you have no were to stay. Would you like to come to the castel? To help me with a human girl her name is Rin she is 8 she need a human women in her life at this point. he ask looking into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
W-why do want to help me? I thought you hated human!" She said shocked looking back at his eyes.She would be happy to help him but he was being nice to her a human it was shocking very shocking.  
  
"Some humans are not as bad and your one of them. So you better come on if you want to be a my fortres by dawn." he said while walking back to camp.He wanted to leap for joy when he saw her get up an follow. He just setted for a smile instead.  
  
Well I hope you like please tell me if you did!Well tell next time Ja ne!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Kagome gone demoness

*Okay I'm back! Well hear I going to try at love and fluffy for my frist time so don't kill me just help me please!!! O hear I go!*  
  
"Rin go play in the gradens while I talk to kagome in my study" he said while walking in to the entrance of the fortress. "Yes lord Sesshomaru!"she said while running to the gradens. Jaken was right behind her because he knew  
  
Kagome look at the door for about 2 munites then she ran in to catch up with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was leaning on the waiting on her to show up! When she turned the corner she ran right in to Sesshomarus lips. Sesshomarus almost fell back ward onto the floor but cought himself. Kagome was so shocked that she forgot to pull away.This gave Sesshomaru enough time to feel how soft her lips were. He wanted so badly to make the kiss more passionite but he knew that would only lead to other things. Kagome got over her shock and pulled back looking in to his eyes. She then looked away blushing so bright that it would put the sun outta a job.  
  
I-I'm so sorry Sesshomaru I didn't mean to....!" but was cut of by warm lip they were that same lip she had ran in to.  
  
The same warm sweet lip alright. She still was shocked that he would kiss her on purpous. She gasp letting him deeping the kiss.She could feel his touge in her mouth.She was in bliss cousing her to moan.  
  
Sesshomarus could'nt take it anymore her lip teasing him everythime he look at them so he did the frist thing that came to mind!When he touch her lip for the second time he was in pure bliss. He wanted to know what she tasted like when she gasp he knew that time was right time to do what he wanted.She tasted better than she smelled (*A/N To him really good*) he never wanted it to end.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!?" Rin called thew the beging of the hall way.  
  
Sesshomarus released his lips from hers. Rin had such tarable timing soon as he was in pure bliss she had to mess it up.He looked back down at Kagome who was blushing while looking to his deep golden eyes. Sesshomaru look back at her just as she was looking at him. He was about to kiss her again when.....  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru there you are there's a demon at the gate damanding to momma-I mean Kagome.Jaken is trying to make him go away but he won't leave he's here with another Miko" She said she didn't mean to say momma but Kagome had grown on Rin she could'nt help it, it felt right to call her mom.  
  
"Thank you Rin. Shall we go now Kagome or should I wait tell my half- brother breakes down my castle!? He ask her while look in to her face. He saw anger and bitterness he said saw a little bit of sadness.  
  
Kagome was not as sad as she was before when she frist say him and Kikyo. She was more angry then she was sad. She was mad that he would try to save her after what he said and did. She was mad that he came to get her back not because she was his friend but because she could she the jewel shard. She was evern more mad at the thought of him bring Kikyo. She was beyond mad she was pissed.  
  
"Lets go Sesshomaru!" she said walking to the main door.When she got there she saw Inuyasha amd Kikyo there he anger rose more when she saw Kikyo smiling evily at her.(a/n beat her butt kick her but O sorry)  
  
"Inuyasha what do you want!? You have Kikyo to see the jewel shard so why do you need me! Just leave before I get even madder!"She said while walking back in the castle not even looking at Inuyasha and the bone yard!(a/n That's Kikyo)  
  
"Look wench I came hear to kill you so I could get the rest of Kikyo soul back!" Inuyasha said.  
  
This made Kagome so mad that she began to levatate about 7 feet in the air and a blue light sourronded her.She begain to chant somthing under hear breath. When she was back on ground they say a beautiful dog demoness.She had long midnight hair with blue strecks along the sides.She had red and black scars on the side of her face.(A/n you know likes Sesshomaru's thing on the side of his face)  
  
Inuyasha she has my soul and I'm going to take it back!" Kagome said while say somthing under her breath were no one could hear her.When she closed her eyes a bloody scream could be heard it was Kikyo.A pink light berst out of Kikyo's body and went in to Kagomes.Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and she was no more.(A/n Yeah boy GO Kagome!!)  
  
"Inuyasha this is your fate! You will stay like this untel we battle Narku!" Kagome said while letting her arow shoot it hit him right in the chest he was pust all the way in to his forest to were the God trees is and sealed to it.  
  
Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and smiled."Umm...Sesshomarus weres the hot spring at!?"she ask.  
  
"Down the hall on you right!" he said shocked how can she be so happy after what happend. She turns into a demoness, she rekills and miko, she seals Inuyasha to a tree. NOW SHE WANT TO TAKE A BATH!!! She was a very strange creature!  
  
~~~~~~~~The bath house~~~~~~~ Kagome gasp when she say it it had mable floor white wall paper and rocks all aroud the place it was beautiful.Kagome had undressed and was ready to go.She sat down and stared to think of Inuyasha and how she thought she love him but didn't. All this think made her think of a song she loved and she began to sing.  
  
I know that you're hiding things  
  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
  
Your words were like a dream  
  
But dreams could never fool me  
  
Not that easily  
  
I acted so distant then  
  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
  
But I was listening  
  
Don't fight your battles far from me  
  
Far too easily  
  
Saving tears cause I'll come back  
  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
  
And still I swore  
  
to hide the pain when I turned back the pages  
  
Shouting might have been the answer  
  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart By this time Sesshomaru was listin to the melody and loving the sound of her voice!  
  
Cuz a thousand words  
  
Called out through the ages  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
Even though I can't see  
  
I know they're reaching you  
  
Suspended on silver wings  
  
Oh a thousand words  
  
One thousand embraces  
  
Will cradle you  
  
Making all of your weary days  
  
Seem far away  
  
They'll hold you forever  
  
Oh a thousand words  
  
Have never been spoken (ohh)  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
They'll carry you home (carry you hoome)  
  
And back into my arms (aaarms)  
  
Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings)  
  
And a thousand words (oooh)  
  
Called out through the ages (called through the ages)  
  
Will cradle you (ooh yeah)  
  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days (only days)  
  
They'll hold you forever  
  
A thousand words...  
  
"Kagome that was beautiful" Sesshomarus told her from the door while walking in and Sitting on the edge of the stoop.  
  
"Thanks!"she said moving her head to look in his eyes.  
  
"Kagome I want you to........  
  
Cliffy I know but It 10:00 at I got up a 9:oo to get my hair done so *yawn* I tried! Ja ne 


	3. The lords and Shippo!

*Hi All my fans Thank you so much for Reviewing I love you guys so much!!! O I'll try to spell thing right but if I don't,don't kill me O shippo is coming up in this chapter O and Kuso means Shi*!  
  
"Kagome I want you to...!Sesshomaru was cut of by Jaken.  
  
"My lord the other lords have arrived for the meeting!" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.*Like anyone cares  
  
"Kuso"Sesshomarus muttered under his breath. He wasn't happy that the lord was here. They were going to bug him about taking a mate. He knew that he was going to take Kagome but he did want to be pressed in to it!  
  
"Sesshomaru what's wrong!?" Kagome ask with a hint of worry in her voice. Kagome knew she was falling and falling hard.She thought she was in love with Inuyasha but the more she thought about it the more she knew she just had a crush on him.With Sesshomaru everything was diffirent.She couldn't stop thinking about his Kiss and his touch that thought made her blush. She was hoping that Sesshomaru didn't see it but he did!  
  
"Kagome are you ok!? Sesshomaru was kinda curious of why her face was red.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I have to put my clothes so turn around!? Kagome was blushing like she just saw him naked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
But what Kagome didn't know was Sesshomaru only turn half around. He say ever curve she had. He memorized every inch of her body. For her bouncing breast to the scar on her side. He wonder were she got that from he would ask her later. He turned around fully so he wouldn't feel her wrath like Inuyasha did.  
  
"Ok I'm done" Kagome said. She had on a blue Kimono (SP?) with red and purple flowers on it.With a white dog on the back. She thought it must have been the family sign or something.  
  
"Kagome I want you to meet the other lords!"He said walking down that hall.  
  
"Ok I have no problem with that! But I have to worn you if they say something outta line I won't hesitate to brake there backs!" she said cracking her neck.*Bad girl Bad girl whatcha gone do when she comes from you*  
  
Sesshomaru for the first time in his life was shocked. Shocked that she would say something so violent so agresive. The pure hearted girl he knew was falling out before his very eyes.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that!?" Kagome was so cought up in what she was saying she did notice that Sesshomaru was looking at her with is mouth wide open. It was scaring her to see him like that.  
  
"No reason"he said doing a tribble take and continue walking.  
  
They arived in front of the castle were the other lord were.There was one he was a fox demon lord with a blue snow flake on his four head.The bear demon had a red dimond on his four head.The threed lord had a purple sun on his four head as well.  
  
"Hello Lord Yukara, Lord Makro, Lord Keako!" Sesshomaru said in a icie voice.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru how are you doing this.....!" Keako stoped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Kagome.  
  
"Who is this beauty!? he said kissing Kagome hand witch made her blush.This made Sesshomaru gowl but no one heard it.  
  
"My name is Kagome!"She said in a happy cheerful voice. This made all the other lord smile they didn't know why but they just had to smile she had that kind of affect on people.  
  
"Hello Lady Kagome!" The other lord said bowing.  
  
"Sesshomaru are you mated to this lovly deamones!?" Yukara ask with a smile on his face!  
  
"Not yet" Sesshomaru said not looking in his eyes.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" Kagome thought to herself she would have to ask him later.That when she heard a distant cry it souded like someone was in pain she went to go check it out.  
  
"Sesshomaru I'll be right back!"Kagome not waiting for ran into the forest to where she heard the scream.The other lord look puzzled they decided to wait tell she came back to ask where she went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Where Kagome is~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was in a dark forest with star like dimonds on the tree's.She was walking thew a stream when she came agross a little fox and Narku!!!!  
  
"Narku leave the fox alone!" Kagome spoke with anger in her voice.  
  
"Who are you? Name yourself demoness! Narku spoke still looking at the fox saking with fear.  
  
"Take a good wiff Narku!Kagome said with her hand on her hip.  
  
Narku sniffed and his eyes widend looking at her with shock.This made Kagome laugh. She ran with the speed of light and grabed the fox and sliced Narku head clean off his sholders.  
  
"So he got away!"She spoke wile looking at the fox in her arms.  
  
"Are you going to kill me!?" the fox spoke saking with fear again.(Aww, poor baby)  
  
No I'm not! Where are you parents!?  
  
"That demon killed them my mom told me to run and take the Shikon jewel shard with me. The he killed her right in front of my eyes!" Bye this time he was in tears.Kagome rocked them in her arms.  
  
"What's your name kit!?"  
  
"It's Shippo!" Looking at her smiling thinking "This is the start of a beautiful relationship" 


	4. Kagome and Sesshomaru's little talk!

*You guys are so cool I love to write but as you can see I'm not the best but I'll try thanks for the reviews Soulstealer Ali B Saria4 Nikki Ultaanimefangurl2004 Toki the mistress of ice Waizu yoru ane otome! I love you guys so much!! O and guys let me know if you want a lemon I'll just make the fic rated R!!! Knew episodes of Inuyasha are coming on at 11:00 I have 10 so her gose.  
  
"What's your name!?"Shippo ask  
  
"It's Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome! I like it!" Shippo said while think about her name.  
  
"Shippo we have to go!" Kagome said remembering what she had told Sesshomaru.Faster than the speed of light she was gone Shippo had to hold on as tight as he could so he would'nt fall out of her hands. About two seconds later they arived at the castle all the lords turned around to see Kagome.  
  
"So Kagome what happend!?" Lord Sesshomaru asked. He has worried about Kagome when she just ran off like that with out a word.  
  
"I found Narku he killed this kits parents and was trying to take this jewl shard!" Kagome explaned.  
  
"So it was the real Narku not a deamon puppet!?" Lord Yukara asked.  
  
"Yep it was him witch was kinda a surprsie because he never dose somthing his self it's just not him!" Kagome said in a matter of facted voice.  
  
"Well lets go in side and talk about this!" Sesshomaru said  
  
As everyone went in side Kagome pulled Sesshomaru to the side to ask him so things.  
  
"Sesshomaru can you come here a sec!?"  
  
"What is it you wish to speak to me about Kagome?" he asked  
  
"Question number 1) What did you mean about not making me your mate yet!? Question number 2) Can shippo stay with a us please he has no where else to go. Question number 3) Way dose lord Keako keep looking at me that way!?" Kagome ask all these question in a matter of 4 seconds.  
  
"Umm...well.....I....Well...you see!" Sesshomaru studered. How was he supose to explan this one?  
  
"Just tell her the truth!"the voice said  
  
"Who are you!?"  
  
"I'm you!"  
  
"no your annoying!" Sesshomaru said with a growl.  
  
"Just tell her you'll be so much happier" The voice said  
  
"Yea whatever just leave" Sesshomaru said very very annoyed.  
  
"Sure but I will be back!" With that the voice was gone  
  
"Umm hello....I ask a question...and I want an answer!" Kagome said with her hand on her hip  
  
"Umm.....O sorry! What was that you said!?" Sesshomaru ask  
  
" I asked you a question so ANSWER IT ALREADY!" She yeld hurting both of there ears!!  
  
"Okay that all I can think of right know so yeah! Guys give me some Ideas please" 


	5. Narku and his plans!

"Fluffness on da way! O I not sure about the lemon yet! I thinking about it big time so!!! Here I go with the story!!" If your wondering were Shippo is he playing with Rin thell be back in this chapter.  
  
"Umm..sorry what did you say?!" Sesshomaru studered how was he going to explan this one!  
  
"Sesshomaru if you don't answer my question then I'm going to....!" Kagome was cut off with sweet soft lip pressed agenst her's she memorized these lip they were her new loves. She gasp letting Sesshomaru deeping the kiss. His hot spicey tounge made it's way in to her sweet folds. As there tounge's battled for domanation but in this case no one would when nor wanted to when. They parted after a so many seconds because lack of air (I would have made my own air if I were in her place)  
  
"Sesshomaru why did you....!" But was cut short by Sesshomaru again  
  
"I'll answer you question when the lord leave!" Sesshomaru said while looking in to her brown Chocolate eyes. *The reason he said this was because he was planing to mate with her then*  
  
"When do the lods leave!?" She asked above a whisper  
  
"Two days from now!" was his replay  
  
"Ok and you better answer in two days or I'll make you answer!" Kagome said  
  
Once again Sesshomaru was shocked. How was she able to change her mood so quickly. It amazed him this creature. One second she happy the next she ready to rip sombodys head off. "Note to self never piss Kagome off!" Sesshomaru thought shacking his head walkin to his study Kagome following close by.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Sessy study~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "About time Sesshomaru I thought you would'nt show up untel the year 2004" Lord Makro said in a amument.  
  
"I had somthing to deal with if you don't mind!" Sesshomaru said while siting in his chair patting his lap for Kagome to sit in it. Causing Kagome to blush but too the offer. When Kagome was comfortable he rapted his arms *Yea two he has in this story* around her waist.  
  
"Down to work....How do we stop Narku and get all of the pices of the Shikon jewl shard. It not like we know someone who can sence them!" Yukara said  
  
"I can sence the jewl as a matter of fact there is 10 jewl shard 4 miles from here!" Kagome said  
  
"My dear you can sence the jewl shard!? How is that!?" Lord Keako asked  
  
"It's because I'm the jewls protecter. I was the one who broke the jewl trying to get it away from a demon!" Kagome said in a sad tone she was the cause of people being killed. She was the cause of Narku powers growing!  
  
"My dear that is amazing!" Keako said  
  
"I have a question what about Narku!?" Makro ask he had a feeling that Narku was up tp somthing and it was'nt good! *If Narku is doing somthing it is never good*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Narku domain~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HOW DID THE MIKO TURN INTO A DEMON!?" Narku growled out. He was shocked the the little miko that desanated his body had become a demon. He had seen Inuyasha sealed to the God Tree he wanted to kill him once and for all but a sprit sheild profented him for doing so.Kikyo was gone from this earth *I wish it were true* there was no sign of her.  
  
"Kanna show me the demoness called Kagome!" Narku ordered with that he saw Kagome sitting on Sesshomaru lap and talking to the other lords. Narku looked at her closely she was beautiful Long nightblack hair Brown eyes soft white skin. She was more beautiful and sprited than Kikyo. Curves in all the right places she was somepace of work. Narku had just got the most crazy idea he wanted to make the miko his. For some reason it all made sence he could feel the power in her and if he mated with her he would become more powerful to.Kikyo was dull and heartless Kagome had life and heart and power all that he wanted and more. It was a great plan he would make the miko his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the castle~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lets sleep on it then well talk tomorrow!" Sesshomaru said getting up taking Kagome with him.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea!" Yukara said  
  
"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said  
  
"Yes mylord!" Jaken said bowing  
  
"Take the lords to there rooms!" Sesshomaru told the little ucly green told.  
  
"Yes follow me please!" Jaken said leading the lords to there rooms  
  
"Sesshomaru my I please!" It had been a long day for Kagome turning into a demon killing Kikyo. *THANK KAMI*  
  
"Sure follow me!" He told her  
  
He lead her to his chambers she was staying in the room right next to his.  
  
"Good night Sesshomaru!" She gave him a gentel kiss on the lip befor she steped in to her room.This suprised him but he got over it and said goodnight back.When Kagome stepted into her room it had Blue blinds with white marble on the floor blue bed spread a wooden dresser with a mirrior and a brush and make up. She changed into her Sleeping Kimomo and was about to ly down when there was a little nock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Kagome said when she said that Shippo and Rin walked in  
  
"Hey you two how's it going!" She asked  
  
"Were well Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan Shippo and I ask you a question!?" Rin asked  
  
"Sure! What is it you would like to know!?" Kagome replied  
  
"Canwesleepinherewithyou!?"  
  
"Sure I don't mind!" Kagome said with a soft smile on here face.  
  
"Thank you!" They said in unsion while crowling in to bed.  
  
Kagome last thoughts were my pups and my Mate Sesshomaru!!!!  
  
*Yeah a nother chapter done go me! Well tell me what you think a please no FlAMES!!!!! 


	6. Waking up tokids!

(I.p/n)Thank you for all your wonderful reviews they mean to world to me. Yes the song I put In the story is from Final Fantasy X-2 It's called 1,00 word it a beautiful song.)

Kagome was the first to wake up to a bright sunny morning. Rin and Shippo were curled up under here fast asleep. Kagome smiled and slowly got out of bed and walked into the hot springs. She undress and slowly got in ' Awww, this always relaxes me.' She though sinking into the warm water. She turned around when she hear the door open. "Kagome-chan why did you leave us?" Rin asked rubbing her eyes with a tear coming down her eyes. "Yeah Kagome we got scared that you left us." Shippo said undressing jumping into the spring as well as Rin. Kagome began to wash Rin's hair Rin relaxed in her arms. 'I really want Kagome to be my mother and Shippo to be my brother Rin would have a family again.' Rin was pulled out a thought when Kagome stopped washing her hair. "All done." Kagome said smiling. Shippo splashed Kagome with some water and began to laugh. "So you want to play? Here take this." Kagome said as she splashed Shippo and Rin. They all laughed and did this for about 10 minutes. "Come own you guys, time to get out." Kagome said putting on a dark blue Kagome with a full moon in the back ground and the 'Westlands' written in black. Rin and Shippo were dressed in their normal attire. "Let's go to Breakfast." Rin said pulling Kagome toward the dining room. "I'll meet you guys down there I have to do something first." Kagome said as she walked the other way toward Sesshomaru's study. Rin nodded and Shippo followed her to the dinning room. Kagome knocked lightly on the door no answer she opened the door. She found Sesshomaru deep in paper work. He stopped at looked up at her. "Hi Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said smiling at him. Sesshomaru smirked. "Can't stay away from me? That's alright because there plenty of things we can do." Sesshomaru said getting up rapping his arm around her waist. Kagome blushed and looked into his eyes. "You such a hentia." Kagome said rolling her eyes laugh as he smirked. Sesshomaru leaned in and took her lips in his. Kagome automatically closed her eyes and kissed back. Sesshomaru nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance she granted and there tongues dance for about 5 minutes, They parted looking into each others eyes burning with the passion love, lust, want, and every emotion you can think of. Sesshomaru dipped her and look deep within her eyes and asked. "Kagome will you be my mate?" (I.P:/n) Dundunund.... What could her responds be? Let me know what you think it should be!)


	7. Important AN!

(I.P/N) Hey all my reviewers and Friends! I kinda got the plot figure out put I just gotta put it in words! In the mean time please read my new story! It kinda new to me so please read a review! The Hentia Mistress is my editor!


	8. AN please read!

Hey everyone! You know no one has read my new story so if I get 20 reviews I'll finish writing this story if not this story is cancelled and I've got a really good Idea for it to so its up to you guys. In my new story I tried something new so please no flames. . Sessy-samakoi24! .


	9. I'M DOING A NEW CHAPTER NOW!

OKAY! I'm sorry I won't cancel it. I promise I do it jus for you guys. Sorry please forgive me I still love you guys! .


	10. This a chapter read!

Chapter 7

By Soechido Haru

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru shocked. "Hmmm… I-I Don' know what to say." Kagome replied Sesshomaru was about to say something when Rin and Shippo walked in. "Kagome-Chan, there's a wolf at the castle door for you he said that you're his women." Rin said as she looked at the two Youkia's. "O Kami-sama come on kids, you to Sesshomaru." She said dragging him out side to the gardens. When they arrived the saw a tall wolf demon leaning on a tree. "Koga-kun what are you doing here?" Kagome asked nervously. "I'm here for you. Know that mutt face is gone so I can have you to myself. You're also a demoness to now, are kids won't be hanyou's" Koga said as he took her hand in his. Kagome sighed and moved her hand away looking at the wolf leader.

"Koga I can't go with you. As I've told you before I don't love you, only as a friend." Kagome explained as she looked at Sesshomaru who nodded telling her what she was doing was right. "Kagome I claimed you first you mine. Why do you also ways go after these bone headed dog, when you can have a smart, brave, and handsome leader like me." Koga said proudly. Sesshomaru began to growl loudly as he glared at the baka wolf. Rin ran up to Koga and kick him in the knee. "Don't talk about Lord Sesshomaru or Kagome-neechan." She said as Sesshomaru picked her and told her it would be all right as he smirked. Koga glared at the child he then looked at Kagome as she spoke. (A/N He's full of himself Ne?) "Hold on a second Koga. They only bonehead is you! How dare you come here and judge me, you could have a wonderful mate with children but you insist of going after something that will never be yours. Why don't you go find Ayame (Sp?) and make up with her and move on." Kagome said angrily making her miko powers surround her. Koga stepped back and looked at the miko. "Kagome I'm sorry I did mean to upset you. Please forgive me I didn't think…." He was cute of by Kagome. "No you didn't think, Koga I'm upset with you right now leave." Kagome said as she turned to walk back to the castle.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Koga said before turning around leaving. Sesshomaru sat Rin down. "Rin take Shippo in and tell Jaken to fix lunch." Sesshomaru said as he watch the children run into the castle. "Kagome are you ok?" He as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm fine. Just pissed of but fine." Kagome replied as she giggled. "Here I have the perfect medicine." Sesshomaru said taking her lips in his. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance she granted happily. There tongues danced for about 6 minutes until he parted. "You still haven't answered my question." Kagome flinched. "Umm…

Cliffhanger!

(I.p) Sorry girls and boys I had to I couldn't help it. Sorry love you all review please! .


End file.
